


A LITTLE Misunderstanding

by DebbieF



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Gen, Involves a feisty eight year old Daniel Jackson
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-13
Updated: 2013-07-13
Packaged: 2017-12-19 08:47:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,434
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/881806
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DebbieF/pseuds/DebbieF
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Needless to say... Jack did it this time!</p>
            </blockquote>





	A LITTLE Misunderstanding

SG-1 have been on P2R-539 for a few hours helping Major Carter collect soil  
samples.  
  
Colonel O'Neill and Teal'c were walking the perimeter, while Daniel happily  
played among the rocks.  
  
"Yo, Danny, don't go too far," Jack warned the younger man.  
  
In turn, Daniel took off his boonie and waved it at his best friend. "Yes, _dad_."  
  
"Don't be flip, kiddo," Jack remarked but couldn't contain his grin at the  
bouncing exuberance of his archeologist. It was at times like this that Daniel  
reminded him so much of what Charlie would have been like, had he been given the  
chance to grow up.  
  
How he missed his son but, like the good soldier he was, pushed it back into  
the box inside his head marked private; wishing his son were alive wasn't going  
to get the job done today. Scanning the area, he noticed that Daniel has gone  
missing... again.  
  
"Daniel, oh Danny... come out, come out where ever you are?" No scathing retort  
met his ears; Jack saw some of the kid's grave digging tools near the mouth of a  
cave and figured that's where his errant teammate went.  
  
Colonel O'Neill fingered his mike and let both Teal'c and Carter know where he  
was headed. Cautiously walking inside the cave, he called out for Daniel once  
more. "Spacemonkey, ya in here?" In turn, all he heard was his own echo but all  
of a sudden a little projectile flew at him and began pounding any body parts  
within reach.  
  
"You did this to me, Jack! I know you did because I didn't touch anything this  
time!"  
  
Little fists struck out and made their mark quite painfully on Jack; the older  
man tried to grab the small body that had become a lethal weapon. "Hold on, stop  
hitting me, for God's sake!" Backing up, he tripped over some rocks and fell on  
the ground with a loud thump. "Ow! I already have bad knees... I don't need a bad  
back too!"  
  
As Jack laid back, he stared up into a very young face that looked awfully  
familiar; his gaze traveled downward, encompassing the small figure's  
clothing... standard military issued clothing to be precise. "Aw, crap!"  
  
"You can say that again," Daniel huffed out in anger and kicked out at Jack's  
rib cage. "You did this! You fix it!"  
  
"Danny, I have no idea what I did or didn't do! What makes you so sure that I  
had anything to do with what happened to you?"  
  
"You were the only one near me, so you had to do something, Jack!" Daniel was  
near tears. "I can't live like this again, you of all people should realize  
that!"  
  
Kneeling by the child's side, Jack placed a comforting hand alongside Daniel's  
tear-stained cheek. "Danny, we'll fix this, I promise you."  
  
"Yeah, just like you promised me we'd get Sha're back too," Daniel snorted, not  
thinking what that comment would do to his friend.  
  
"Dammit, Daniel! That was a low blow."  
  
"It was meant as one too. I mean it, Jack... get this sorted out!" Daniel stomped  
his feet in protest.  
  
Running agitated hands through his ever greying hair, Jack scanned the cave for  
any other signs of life; it seemed to him that Daniel and he were the only  
living creatures inside the cave.  
  
"Is this not what you wanted Colonel?" a disembodied voice questioned calmly.  
  
Turning around swiftly, Jack didn't see anyone around. "Who said that?"  
  
"Said what?" Daniel's sniffling had stopped abruptly, at Jack's words.  
  
"Daniel, someone just asked me a question and it wasn't your voice and there's  
no one else in here besides us."  
  
"I ask you again, human... did I not grant what was in your heart?"  
  
Suddenly realizing that the words he heard came from inside his own head, he  
looked at Daniel. "Telepathy."  
  
"Huh? What are you talking about, Jack?"  
  
"I'm hearing someone speaking to me via telepathy, Daniel." So Jack figured he'd  
play the alien's game and answered him back with his own thoughts. "To answer  
your question I have to understand what it is you did."  
  
"We could feel your pain about your dead son; the feelings you have for your  
companion made us believe that he is close to you like a son," the alien spoke  
softly but quite eloquently in Jack's mind.  
  
"And that gave you the right to reduce my archaeologist to the age of an eight  
year old?" Jack was livid with rage, it didn't matter what kind intentions these  
aliens had. He calmed himself down and said, "I think there's been a little  
 _misunderstanding_ here."  
  
The entity was invisible to both man and boy but he directed his next question  
to Daniel. "Child, do you not want this man to be your father?"  
  
"Hell no!" Daniel shouted out loud and made a face when he saw Jack's reaction.  
  
Eyebrows arched high in the air, Jack cocked his head. "Dare I guess what he  
asked you?"  
  
After his outburst, Daniel decided to do what Jack did and just use his thoughts  
to communicate with the alien. "It's not like I don't love Jack as a substitute  
father and big brother... it's just too late for all of this now. I'm a grown man  
or at least I was; I have an important job to do and I certainly can't do it  
like this."  
  
"I have made a mistake it seems. I only wanted to ease the pain inside your  
friend." The alien was saddened to think that his gift was unappreciated.  
  
"Can you make me big again?" Daniel almost dreaded what the alien would say.  
  
"Yes, if it is what you wish, young one."  
  
"It is, oh it so damn well is!" Daniel exclaimed, nearly jumping in the air in  
excitement.  
  
"As you wish, child," the alien responded.  
  
"Ya know, it would be kind of nice if we could see you," Jack said in his  
thoughts.  
  
"We do not have a form. That is why we communicate in this way with your kind."  
  
"So there have been others here before us then," Jack asked out of curiosity.  
  
"Yes. Though this is the first time I have given the gift of youth to one such  
as your friend."  
  
"Well, he's kind of a special guy, and I guess I would like to see him back to  
the way he was before... if you know what I mean." Jack hoped the alien did know  
what he meant.  
  
"Your friend has expressed himself quite vocally in his wishes and it shall be  
as you both wish."  
  
While Jack looked down at the upset child, he noticed that Daniel was starting  
to glow; he hoped to hell that the alien wasn't of the _Ancient_ persuasion and  
decided to take his friend with him hopping around the galaxy.  
  
Shielding his eyes against the brightness, Jack squinted; the light started to  
slowly fade away, leaving in it's place a six foot plus Daniel standing where  
the boy had once been. Glasses askew and boonie hat missing, it was still has  
archaeologist/best friend.  
  
Daniel turned to face Jack. "Next time... don't think so loud." Picking up his  
boonie hat, the young man stomped out of the cave.  
  
"It is a shame that he did not want to re-live his youth over again."  
  
Jack spun around, he clearly thought that the alien had left. "It was kind of  
rough the first time around for him. Hard memories like that would make anyone  
balk at being a kid again."  
  
"Even if he had you for a father?"  
  
"Whatever," Jack growled to the shadows. "Look, I've got to go. Things to  
do... places to see... yadda, yadda."  
  
"Goodbye, Colonel O'Neill, I wish you and your young friend well."  
  
"Uh yeah, so long there." Jack trudged out of the cave and focused on the trio  
near the Stargate.  
  
"Jack, come on, I want to get back to the SGC!" Daniel shouted. He was clearly  
still upset and just knew that Janet would be hovering near the ramp, ready to  
give him a full exam once he entered her domain.  
  
As they waited for their code to be sent and the kawoosh of the Stargate, Daniel  
nudged Jack in the shoulder. "I know you would have been a great dad to me, but  
I couldn't re-live my life over again, I just couldn't."  
  
Slinging an arm casually over Daniel's shoulder, Jack grinned engagingly. "Danny  
boy, I have enough grey hair. If we were left with me having to raise you... I'd  
end up like Hammond."  
  
Laughing, the foursome left through the blue portal.  
  
The End


End file.
